mortal instruments and twilight, ON HOLD
by Ms. Winnie the Pooh
Summary: clary and bella move to forks because Valentines threatening clary to tell her mom about her being a shadowhunter beacuse he wants the mortal instruments and she wouldnt tell him were they are. the story is alot better than the sumary pls R&R thnxs
1. Chapter 1

**this is just si u guys wont be so cofussed:**

**jace and clary arent brother and sister bella and jace are**

**charlie is is clarys dad**

**i think thats it if you have a problem just comment and say something ENJOPY!**

CPOV

"Clary, can I ask you a question?" Isabelle asked. I nodded. "I know you like Jace. But why are you dating Simon? I mean, I know he's your second best friend and all," I shook my head I know where this is leading and I can't bring myself to talk about it, but I did it anyway. "We both wanted to see if it would work. I guess I have to break it off. Besides I don't even know if he likes me. Hey, do you like Simon?" I asked. "why do you do you say that?"

"for starters, every time he's near you get all giddy and make lovey dovey eyes at him. You're also a horrible liar," I said, walking off leaving her stunned.

I called Simon to meet me at the park. It was 9:30 when he came. "What's up?" he asked as he gave me a peck on the cheek. "Nothing much. Can I ask you something?" I asked. "Shoot."

"if we where to break up, could we still be friends and forget about ever dating." I finished. "yeah I guess. Why?" I shrugged. "I don't know, I love you as a brother and nothing more nothing less," I said. "yeah I've been thinking the same thing. 'Sept that I love you like a sister, not a brother," he said I laughed. "so, we're over and are like brother and sister. Do you think we can go back to the way things were before?" I asked. He nodded. "I think so." We talked a bit till it was lunch and we headed toward the Institution.

BPOV

"Jace, everyone knows you love Clary. Except Clary, she's just blind," I said. "Hey, just because she's your best friend doesn't mean you can trash talk her. And besides, I don't even know if she feels the same way and she's dating Simon," he finished with a pout. "wow, my big brother's pouting, and he says he's tough," I said ducking his playful punch. "hey don't do that, I have something to tell you. I overheard Clary and Isabelle talking. Isabelle likes Simon, Clary likes you and she's dumping Simon," I finished.

"You overheard all that? Or were you spying?" he asked. "All right, all right you got me. I was spying, but what more do you expect from me?" I said. "that's my sister. Maybe I have a chance, that's if Valentine isn't going to show up." Jace scowled at the name. Sure Valentine is our father, but he's the one who put our mother in a coma. "yeah well, I hope he won't come for a visit. I hate it that we have to move every time he does." I said. I looked at my watch and it was almost lunch. "hey we better get down to the kitchen. It's almost lunch."

"I hope Izzy isn't making lunch, her cooking sucks." I nodded in agreement. We went to the kitchen for lunch. By the time we where there, everyone was there. I took a sit next to Clary and Jace sat on the other side of her. _Well, this isn't awkward,_ I thought. "Who cooked lunch this time?" Clary asked. "I did," Alec said. "Looks good."

We ate lunch in silence. "Who's turn to wash the dishes?" I asked when lunch was done. "Um, Jace and Clary," Mrs. Lightwood said. "Lovely," Clary said. They both cleaned the table and headed toward the kitchen.

**soooooooooo, tell me what you think! peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**heyy guys, srry to its going to take awhile 4 another update! someone deleted my story and i have to go find my memory stick which i think i lost, im not quite sure. so please dont be mad it'll be awhile. peace! 3 i have more stories on the way, i just gotta find my memory stick! urg i hate losing this. and a nother thing, could u pls tel me who jasper is? i havent read the books for a while and i cant find a copy, so pls refresh my memery. io cant remember jasper! :'(**


	3. Chapter 3

**srrrrry it took so long, oh and by the way, i now kno who jasper is! i had the biggest blond moment i ever had. anyhoo, hope you like it! 3**

CPOV

For awhile we did the dishes in silence. I could tell Jace wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. I was about to talk when my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D and it was my mom. "I have to take this," I said. I walked to the away answering, "Hello?"

"hi sweetie. How's everything at the Lightwoods'?" she asked. Since she doesn't know I'm a Shadowhunter, everyone keeps it a secret. "Good. How's everything at home?" I asked. "Good. Your father called. He wants to know if you're still coming next week? And um are you coming home for dinner?"

"yeah I am, who's cooking?" "me." Oh, god. "um, what's for super?" "pasta." she said. We both know that she doesn't cook so I asked, "do you want me to bring plan B? In case the pasta doesn't work out."

"I was hoping you say that. Yes please. I want you come home before 5. I love you." " okay, I love you, too" I said and hung up. "who was that?" Jace asked as I came to help him. "my mom. She asked if I was going to spend the next three weeks with my dad in Forks. She's cooking super, and she can't cook. So I cook every meal. when she cooks I always bring plan B," I said. "And that is?"

"Pizza." when we finished the dishes, it was 4:30. "Well, I better go. If I'm to bring super I need to go now. Thanks for having me over," I said. "no problem. Hey do you need a ride. It's a block to the store, and another two blocks to your house from there."

"yeah, sounds like a plan." I said. We went to the garage and took Jaces' bike. The ride was silent, when we got to my house I said, "thanks for the ride, Jace." he just shrugged it off. "anytime." I gave him a quite peck on the cheek and went inside leaving him stunned. Dinner didn't go as planned and we had pizza. When it was over, I went upstairs to my room.

I opened the door and found Valentine sitting on my bed. I shut the door and locked it. "what do you, Valentine?" I asked. "you know exactly what I want," he said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"don't play stupid. I want the Mortal Instruments." Of coarse he be looking for that. "I don't know where they are," I said. It's not a lie, no one knows where they are. Even my father, I think. "when if you don't know, than I guess your mother has to suffer."

"you wouldn't dare. She doesn't know that we're Shadowhunters. The only reason that my father didn't tell her because he didn't want her to get hurt," I said. "well I guess you didn't think about that, did you. Goodbye, I hope our paths cross soon," he said jumping out the window.

I didn't want to take any chances, so I went and asked Renee if I could spend the night at Isabelle's, she said it was okay. I grabbed some clothes and took the bus to the Institution. It was 10:30 when I got there, and I prayed no one was sleeping. I forgot that I just had to say my name so I just pounded on the door.

I didn't feel the door opening or someone there, until they caught my wrist. "Um, Clary why you here? Shouldn't you be at home sleeping?" someone asked. I opened my eyes to see Jace. "Hi." I said. "hi. What are you doing here?" he asked not seeing the tears in my eyes. "Um, mind if I come in. it's freezing out here." I said, he pulled me inside. "Now, can you let go of my wrist?" I asked. "huh? Oh sorry." he let me go. "thanks," I said.

"no problem. Now why are you h-" he stopped mid sentence. "why are you crying?" he asked instead. "well lets just say I got a visitor today. Any guesses on who it was?" I asked wiping the tears. "judging by the tears you're wiping away, I have to say Valentine," he said taking me in his arms. "what did he say now?" Just like Valentine, Jace goes right down to business.

"like every time he comes, he wants the instruments. Said if I didn't know, my mom would have to suffer. That's why I'm here, considering how paranoid I am," I said. "okay, so you're spending the night here. You want to sleep in a guess room? Or…"

"Mind if I sleep in your room. You can have the bed, I'll just sleep on the floor," I said. "Yeah, no problem." We walked up to his room, he put me on the chair and everything went blurry and black.


	4. Chapter 4

**srry srry a million times srry! i had major writers bloke! hope u enjoy!**

Something woke me up the next morning. I opened my eyelids and found Jace's alarm clock ringing. I quietly turned it off and shut my eyes. It was only six in the morning, and I didn't see Jace anywhere. I must have fallen back asleep again, because someone came in the room and woke me up. "Clary, its time to get up," the person said. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't put a name to it. So I started guessing, it has to be a boy because girls don't have deep voices. And neither does Max. So it has to be either Alec, Magnus, Mr. Lightwood or Jace. "Clary, it's time to wake up," the voice said again. It's not Alec, he would go more like, _"Clary, if you don't wake up, I'm going to take you shopping."_

"But it's only six," I whined. "No Clarissa, it's ten. Now get your ass up and have breakfast," he said. It's not Magnus because he'd go like this, _"Clarissa Fray, if you don't get your bum out of that bed. I am going to put a spell on you that warlock can't take off." _

"Clarissa Ann Fray, get your ass out of the bed and your ass downstairs to eat breakfast," he said. It's not Mr. Lightwood because he is way too nice and won't say the word ass in front of us.

I didn't listen I just turned over and tried to get back to bed. The person sighed and picked me up. "JACE! Put me back down right now!" I shouted. "Are you awake?" he asked. "Yes, you asshole. I'm awake. Now, put. Me. Down," I said.

And he did, after he brought me downstairs. "Is she a bag of potatoes or a hostage?" I heard Alec ask. "I thinks she's both," Bella said. "No, she's just a person who woke up at ten and was to lazy to get up. You know what I call her? A lazy ass," Jace said. Maya laughed. "Oh, you guys are so funny," I said with a sigh. "Are you going to put me down now? Or I'm I just going to stay here all day?" I asked. "Let me think about that." he paused for a dramatic effect. "You're going to stay here all day, I kind of like having someone on my shoulder," Jace said.

I smacked him on the back. "Put me down now. I kinda want to see if 1) Renee and Phil are home; 2) I want breakfast; 3) call Charlie and ask if knows anything about the Mortal Instruments; 4) I want to kill Valentine and; 5) I want to make sure Renee is still alive," I said. Jace put me down. "Thanks," I said and walked to the kitchen. Everyone followed.

"What do you mean by 'you want to see if Renee and Phil are home'? And 'make sure Renee is still alive'?" Isabelle asked. "And by 'call Charlie and ask if he knows anything about the Mortal Instruments'" Alec asked. I looked at Jace. "You haven't told them anything have you?" I asked. He shook his head, I sighed.

"Well, guess who came by last night when I came home? You guessed it, Valentine. And as I said to Jace, he wanted to instruments. He thinks I know where they are, and if I don't tell him Renee would have to suffer," I said stuffing a spoonful of cereal in my mouth. "Lovely," Maya said. "I know."

Did I forget to mention that Maya's staying here for awhile? Yeah, well, she's having a little issue with her pack, so yeah. don't know what else to say.

"Well look at the bright side, your mom called made sure you were okay. She said you were in a rush to get here, she wanted to give you a ride. So they're not dead and they're home," Alec said. "Who's home?" Simon asked walking in. "My mom," I said. "Clary, you do realize you're having milk," Simon said. "Shit." I looked down and spit the food out of my mouth and ran to the bathroom, with everyone following.

I started puking my breakfast. After I was down one round I said, "Get Magnus's ass over here, or…" I got interrupted. "You know if I say that, he'll literally have his ass here," Alec said. "Alec, I'm not joking get him here. Or call an ambulance, Simon will explain to you why," I finished, and started puking again.

**bet ur all wondering wats wrong with clary. idk, comment pls.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS CHARACTERS OR THIS BOOK!**

SPOV

"…Simon will explain to you why," Clary finished and started puking again. I shook my head. _I knew we should of told them. But noooo, Clary didn't want to._ I thought. "Explain what?" Jace asked. "Well, Clary is allergic to milk."

"Isn't that lack-toast-and-tolerant?" I shook my head. "Lack-toast-and-tolerant is when you drink milk you have gas. She's allergic, allergic to milk. Like say I'm allergic to the sun," I said. "Okay, how allergic?" Alec asked. "Um, like deadly allergic. She could die from this. Just a small amount can put her in the hospital."

Alec was on the phone with Magnus, Isabelle was freaking out, Jace looked like himself but I could tell he was worried, and Bella was in the bathroom making sure Clary was okay. I took a seat in the kitchen dialling 911. I knew Magnus wouldn't come.

Before I dialled, Alec came in looking grim. "Magnus wouldn't come today. He's to busy with something else," he said. "I'm going to call an ambulance than." And I did, the ambulance came in ten minutes. We all followed in one of the cars.

At the hospital, the doctor said that she'll make it and she had to stay another night here. Jace seemed upset, but I didn't know why, until he rounded on me. "Why didn't you tell us she was allergic to milk? If we had known that, she wouldn't be here!" Jace nearly shouted. "I wanted to, but Clary didn't want me to," I said matching the same tone he has.

"Do you do everything Clary says?" I shook my head. "No, would you do something against Clary's wishes? Even if she begged you? Made you do a Shadowhunter vow? I know you'd do the same thing I did," I said. He turned around and stomped off to where Clary is staying.

"Wait a minute, Clary made you do a Shadowhunter vow? But you're not a Shadowhunter," Isabella said. "I know, but she did it anyways. Knowing her, she finds a way."

JPOV

I stomped off to where Clary is staying. I opened the door quietly so I wouldn't wake her up. I stood there for half a second and went to sit in the chair. I sat there staring at Clay. _God, she's so beautiful._ I thought. Simon's right though, I would do anything Clary asked me to. Even if she made me do a Shadowhunter vow.

A Shadowhunters vow is where two people make a promise by cutting their right hand and shaking hands. It's not lethal, but it can cause harm to the person who broke the vow first.

I looked away from Clary and thought about what we are going to do with her. I heard stirring but no noise, when she said my name. I looked and she was staring at me. "How you feeling?" I asked gently. "I felt worse. How are you guys doing?" Her voice was hoarse. "Well, we were all scared that you didn't make it. I know you're getting better, but I need to ask you something." I paused when she didn't say anything I went on. "Why did you make Simon do a Shadowhunter vow with something this important?"

She looked away. "Because I was to embarrass to tell you that. I don't know, I just didn't think that it was important to tell you. And besides, I thought you have guessed." she said. "what do you mean by guess?" I asked. "well, every time I would come over for super or lunch, I would never eat the food with milk. Or have cake or whatever foods had milk in it I was always lie and say I was full." She looked at me.

"Clary, you shouldn't be embarrass with something like that. If you would have told us we would have warned you and you wouldn't be here," I said. Clary looked away again. "I know, it's just that some times I don't want you guys to worry about me. I already get it from Charlie and everyone here," she said. I gently turned her head so she could look at me. "Clarissa Ann Fray, no matter what you do or say to us, it will always worry us."

I leaned in and kissed her, it surprised me when she returned it. It was a gently kiss, I didn't want to hurt her and she didn't want to be hurt. I finally broke it off and said, "You know I loved you every since I met you. You could say it was love at first sight."

"I loved you since I first met you to," she said. We stared at each other when Bella came in. "Umm, guys what are we going to do with Clary? I mean Valentine already came to the house tempted to threaten her and Phil. He came by the Institution looking for Clary," Bella said. "I have an idea," I piped in looking at Bella.

"What is it?" Clary asked. It pains me to say it but I had to. Without looking at Clary I said, "You have to stay at Charlie's. Longer than two weeks." Clary and Bella were both stunned. "But, but, but…" Clary started but couldn't finished her sentence. I turned around and looked at her. "Sorry Clary, but it's best for you and Renee. And learn if Charlie knows about the Instruments."

"I guess when you put it that way it, but am I really suppose to stay there alone?" Clary asked. I'm stumped. "I could go and stay with her and Charlie. I mean, Charlie is like an uncle to me, and I haven't seen him in, like, forever," Bella said.

"Did she really say 'like forever'?" Clary asked about to laugh. "I think she just did," I said, chuckling. "You guys! It's not funny, just because I said 'like' doesn't mean anything," Bella said. Me and Clary just shook our heads and ignored her. "On one condition," Clary said. "What?" me and Bella said. "That Maya can go to?" she said it more than a question than a statement. I agreed, Maya needs to go somewhere far away for awhile. "So, me, Maya and Bella are staying in Forks with Charlie."

**tell me what u think. like it? hate it?**


	6. Chapter 6

CPOV

Two days later, me, Maia and Bella were bordering a plane to Forks, Washington D.C. I called Charlie and he was happy that all three of his girls (me and Bella and Maia) were going to stay there for the school year. Two hours later we're in Forks. "Clary! Bella! Maia!" Charlie called from across the room, waving a hand. "Dad!" I called the same time Bella and Maia said, "Charlie!"

The three of us almost ran to Charlie. I didn't know how much I missed Charlie until I gave him a hug. "How are you guys doing?" he asked. "Good, what about you?" Charlie gave the same answer. We start school tomorrow and its not going to be fun. I never went to school, I only did home schooling.

"I hope you don't mind, but I invited some friends to dinner tonight," he said on the car ride home. Bella and Maia said they didn't and I asked who did you invite. "Well, I invited Billy Black and his son Jacob, Harry Clearwater's family," he said.

I didn't mind having Seth and Leah over, but Jacob. I haven't seen him for awhile. The last time we seen each other, the visit wasn't pretty. I came home crying. I didn't tell anyone about it, I didn't want to scary them and worry them. The rest of the way home was quite.

When we were home Charlie said that my room was the same, but has three beds for me and Bella and Maia. "do you want to stay and have super? Or do you want to turn in early?" Bella asked. "I don't know, I guess I just want to go to bed. But if Charlie wants this dinner, I'll have to deal until it's over," I said. "I want to go to dinner. If Charlie's cooking count me in," Maia said, me and Bella agreed.

MPOV

I love Clary's dad, Charlie. He treats me like I'm one of them. He understands the three of us. Tonight we're having dinner with the Clearwater's, and the Black's. I was outside with Charlie when Harry Clearwater and his family came up to us. "Hey Charlie. Long time no see," the young boy said. He was about my age to. "Hey Seth," Charlie said, ruffling his hair. He laughed. "Well, who's this lovely lady?" the older guy asked. "Well, where are my manners? This lovely lady is Maia Roberts, she's Bella and Clary's friend."

"Nice to meet you Maia. I'm Harry Clearwater. This is my wife Sue, and my two kids, Seth and Leah," Harry said. I shook everyone's hand. "It's nice to meet you too," I replied. I could smell something in Seth and Leah, I don't know what it is. But my money is wolves. I pushed the thought away and Seth started talking to me. "So, how do you know Clary and Bella?" he asked.

"From school. Actually, I knew Bella from school, Clary was home schooled so we met through Bella's brother," I said. I wasn't lying, it's true, me and Clary met through Jace. "That's cool. Have you ever been to Forks?" I shook my head. "No, but I've seen pictures from Clary. But it's great to finally come to Forks. So, where are going to school?" I asked changing the subject. "On the Reservation, though it would rock if I could go to school here."

"Yeah, that'd be cool. Hey, do you believe in werewolves? Not saying there's real or anything." As I asked this I saw Leah, Harry, Billy Sue tense. I mentally smiled. "No, not really, they're like mystical creatures. Just like vampires," he said. The way he said it, he didn't know, anything. Well not yet anyways. The whole night was like that, me and Seth were joking around and talked. By the time they went home, I could tell something different about me. _I think Seth just imprinted on me, _I thought. I shrugged at the thought, maybe I did the same.

CPOV

Dinner was okay until Jacob wanted to talk to me alone. I had no choice, so I followed him into the kitchen. What he said surprised me. "Clary, I'm sorry for what I did to you on your last visit. I didn't know it was going to go to for. You can hate me all you want, if you don't forgive me I completely understand. I just wanted to apologize for what I did and my friends," he finished giving me a kiss on the forehead and walked away.

I stood there stunned. He didn't give me time to say something. Bella came in and I recovered. "You okay?" I nodded. When the party was over, we all went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**srry i didnt upload soon, i had some skool stuff ya not funn**

CPOV

The next day I woke up and Charlie was gone to work. I woke up Bella and Maia so they won't be late for school. Maia was happy after dinner last night. A little two happy. Umm, wonder what's gotten to her? I'll have to ask her later. After that, I got ready. "You ready to go?" Bella asked when I was downstairs. "Ready as I'll every be, I guess," I said. We grabbed our stuff and hopped in the truck Charlie bought us and drove to school.

When we arrived at school, we were new and everyone knows. "Great, can I please put a glamour on?" I asked. Bella just laughed. "Nope, sorry," she said. I sighed. We got out of the truck and she lead us to the office.

"Hello how may I help you?" the secretary asked. "Well, we're new here and we need our schedules," Bella said with no hesitation. "Oh I see. Names," she said looking through the pile of papers. "Swan, Isabella. Fray, Clarissa and Roberts, Maia," Bella said. "Ah, here they are. Now, get all your teachers to sign this and at the end of the day give the paper back here in the office."

The secretary gave us our schedules and a piece of paper. We said our thanks and walked off to our homerooms. "Well, think of it this way. We both have homeroom, gym and trig together," Maia said answering my unspoken thought. That's one thing I love about our friendship, whenever either of us has something to say and wouldn't say it, the one of us would say the answer.

I looked at my schedule and she was right, we do have three classes together. I gave them back their schedules and we walked to our first class. The day went day by fast. It was lunch and me and Bella made friends. Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Angela Webster, Eric something, and Tyler I'm horrible at remembering last names. We sat there at the table when Bella noticed someone. "Who are they?" she asked. Jessica. She looked. "Oh, they're the Cullens'. The one with the brown hair, yeah that's Alice Cullen. She's kinda weird. The one who looks like he's in pain, that's Jasper Hale.

The blonde one is Rosalie Hale, the one with her is Emmett Cullen," she finally finished. Unfortunately, she wasn't done. Right after she said Emmett Cullen this guy came

in. Looking like the rest of them, hot, pale and his eyes were a different colours then the rest. And yes, I have an act of talking to myself and noticing the smallest different things everyone else see. It's a different story, so don't bother. Bella would gladly be happy to tell you though, she remembers more than I do.

Back to reality, Jessica just finished telling us the story how they just moved here and how the doctor has adopted them. I nodded and went back to thinking of Jace. I miss him so much. What sucks the most is that we just starting dating and I was shipped off here to live in Forks. Life sucks. I notice Bella kept staring at the one Cullen kid, I think his name is Edwin I don't know. And he kept staring at her too. Hmmmm, I wonder if they both have a thing for each other. Clary, don't you dare go into other people's love life. 'Member what happened last time? It was a mess. Ya but Alec and Magnus are together. I don't care, don't even bother. It's still going to be a mess anyways. It wasn't my fault, Bella helped, too. I mentally rolled my eyes at me. _I have issues. _Somewhere in my mind said, Ya think?

I looked at Bella and she was looking at me. "What?" I asked. "Where you talking to yourself again?" I shook my head. Maia laughed. Glad I'm a better liar then she is. "Why?" I asked. "You had this look. Like you were studying or something." I just shrugged and looked at the Cullen table for no reason. They were laughing and were looking at me. _Great, I'm a total freak and they're laughing at me from afar. _I mentally shook my head.

The bell finally rang and we went to our classes. When I was at my locker I got a text from Jace. Yes!

_**Fr. Jace 11:26 pm**_

_**So, hows the first day treating you?**_

_**To: Jace 11:27 pm**_

_**Not bad, but I think bella has a crush on someone.**_

_**Fr. Jace 11:27 pm**_

_**Clary dont you even dare. You know wat happened last time.**_

_**To. Jace 11:28 pm**_

_**dont worry daddy, I wont do anything, promise anyway I gotta go to **_

_**class, and 4 ur info its chem.**_

_**Fr. Jace 11:29 pm**_

_**lol its ur fave class, hav fun, call u later bye**_

I said bye and went to find my class, as it turns out Tyler something and Eric something are in my chem. class. I sat next to Tyler at the back of the class, and waited till class was over.

**soooooooo, what's ya think? good? bad? tell me what ya think!**


End file.
